In an electronic apparatus using a DC voltage, a power adapter complying with a specified operating voltage is needed to provide the DC voltage. For example, when the operating voltage is 5V, a DC input voltage greater than 5V may damage components of the electronic apparatus. Therefore, it is important to have a correct power adapter for any electronic apparatus.
More specifically, there are various specifications for power adapters, e.g., 5V, 9V, and 12V power adapters. When a power output end of a 9V or 12V power adapter is plugged in a power input socket of an electronic apparatus having an operating voltage of 5V, components of the electronic apparatus may be damaged.
Therefore, a solution for allowing an electronic apparatus to use power supplies provided by power adapters of different specifications is needed.